A conventional movable object is exemplified by a sliding door of a chassis or cabinet, a drawer, a movable panel or a special circuit board. To reduce the friction between the movable components and a rail or another object, it is necessary to mount multiple rollers on the movable objects each; hence, the movable components can move smoothly along the rail or relative to the other object.
However, there is still room for improvement in conventional roller structures and conventional methods of manufacturing the same. For example, assembly-oriented structures dedicated to the conventional rollers and disposed on movable objects are usually intricate in terms of structure and their assembly procedure is difficult to carry out; as a result, the related assembly process or steps are so complicated as to compromise the production efficiency. Also, the conventional roller structures are seldom suitable for forming modularized parts and components together with the other components, such as a shaft, and in consequence manufacturers have to cope with the processing process, the manufacturing process, and the assembly process on their own; as a result, modularized finished products of roller structures cannot be quickly mounted on the movable objects. Furthermore, the conventional roller structures are unfit for use with SMT (Surface Mount Technology) and thus unlikely to be applicable to any automated assembly process in the course of any automated production process.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a roller structure and a method of using the same which are conducive to improvement of the prior art.